The Winter Soldier vs Deathstroke
Description Winter_Soldier_VS_Deathstroke.PNG|Scythe watch Bucky_vs_Slade.png|Gogeta64Power Skilled assassins in a world of gods and other powerful beings by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero Marvel vs DC. No matter what, there will always be assassins, even in worlds of gods and superheroes. Having fought through war and loosing a body part along the way, and finding themselves in a world where they still seem only human, these two legendary assassins have still found ways to get their jobs done. But who will come out on top, the partner to Captain America or the Terminator? Interlude Scythe: Assassin's are something that will always exist. Within our world, they're pretty simple hit-men. The ones in comics however, deal with much, MUCH grander targets. Soul: Bucky Barnes, the Winter Soldier! Scythe: And Slade Wilson, AKA Deathstroke. It should be noted, like with most Marvel vs DC fights, we're primarily focusing on the original Earth 616 Winter Soldier and Earth 1 Deathstroke, as these are the original cannon source. Soul: He's Scythe and I'm Soul! Scythe: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Winter Soldier (Que Winter Solider Suite: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TY2GBHgfn4o ) Scythe: Not all assassins choose the life they now lead. Some are simply molded from the remnants of a man simply trying to protect people. Such is the case with James Buchanan Barnes, otherwise known as the Winter Solider. Winter Solider: BAckground * Real Name: James Buchanan Barnes * Alias: Bucky * Height: 5'9" * Weight: 260 lbs * Captain America's sidekick and best friend * Brainwashed into a living weapon by the Soviet Union * Served as Captain America while Steve's soul was sent back in time (Yes, really) Soul: But before he was one of the deadliest killers in Marvel history, he was just a solider in World War 2, and best friend to Steve Rogers. Ya know, CAPTAIN GODDAMN AMERICA!! ''' Scythe: Nicknamed Bucky from childhood, he and Steve proved to be the allies biggest advantage in the battle against HYDRA, a branch of the Nazi forces. '''Soul: That was until he and Steve tried to stop a missile by jumping onto it and it blew up, sending them both flying into the arctic. Luckily for Bucky, he was quickly found. Unluckily, it was by Soviets. And he was missing an arm. Scythe: The Soviet's brainwashed Bucky, reprogramming his mind to turn him into one of the worlds greatest killers, The Winter Solider. Winter Soldier: Arsenal * Bionic Arm ** Strong enough to break through metal ** Faster reaction time ** Houses numerous sensors ** Can act on it's own accord if it's separated from Bucky ** Can make electrical discharges and EMPs ** Can be holographically disguised as a real arm for discretion ** Made of Vibranium * Grappling gun * Numerous grenades * Combat Knifes * Handguns * Assault Rifles * Sniper Rifles * Holograms * Domino Mask ** Can map out the environment and his targets in 3D, similar to Daredevil's echolocation ** Can see invisible enemies Soul: Too fix the hole only one arm thing, Bucky was given a new Bionic one, made of Vibranium, one of the hardest substances in the world! Scythe: Vibrainuim works by absorbing all vibrations in the vicinity as well as kinetic energy directed at it, then the energy is stored within the bonds between the molecules that make up the substance. As a result, kinetic energy is dissipated within the bonds instead. Soul: Ya ya ya, it's a really fucking tough substance. So imagine having it for an arm! And it's super light weight, so you can move it around easily! Scythe: The arm, should it be detached from Bucky, can move around freely, it houses numerous environmental sensors, fire electrical bolts and EMP's, and can be holographically disguised as a regular arm. Soul: He's got a grappling gun, numerous types of grenades and combat knives, a hologram projector, and he's a skilled marksman. He's proficient with handguns, assault rifles, snipers, anything with a trigger that shoots someone? He's good with it. Scythe: His armor is lightweight and provides protection against small gun fire. Finally, his domino mask can map out environments and targets in a 3D simulation, similar to Daredevil's radar sense, and can pinpoint invisible enemy's. Soul: He's a master Martial Artist, Skilled Acrobatic, an expert spy and assassin, knows several different languages, and is at peek human condition. And possibly beyond it, I think this guys a fucking Super Solider. Winter Solider: Feats and Faults * +Worked alongside Steve Rogers at 16 years old during WWII * +Survived a life threatening explosion that mutilated his arm and being frozen in ice * +Trained numerous Soviet agents, including Black Widow * +Withstood Electrocution * +Outran cars * +Fights the Punisher to a stalemate, despite the later taking him by surprise * +Followed Wolverine for an entire month without him knowing * +Beat the crap out of Crossbones * +Endured a beating from Doctor Doom * +Reacted fast enough to throw his shield to deflect a sniper shot * +Falls from a plane and into several trees and is perfectly fine * +Beats up the 50s Captain America, who is stated by Bucky himself to be stronger and faster than Steve Rogers * +Succeeded Steve's mantle as Captain America * +Shot three arrows launched by Hawkeye in mid air * +Fought Daredevil on equal footing, and according to Wolverine would've won if the battle wasn't interrupted * +Held his own against Daredevil, Wolverine, and Hawkeye simultaneously before Captain America dropped in * +Intercepted an RPG after it was launched when he was previously behind the shooter * +Snipes 12 targets simultaneously without the enemy noticing * +He fought against super powered beings in an Arena for two months while his bionic arm was depowered and had very little sleep and barely ate any food * -His bionic arm can be disabled by an EMP * -Aside from his mechanical arm doesn't really have superhuman strength * -Has same weaknesses as any mortal man Soul: He's gone toe to toe with numerous other heroes and villains like Punisher, Wolverine, and Daredevil. ''' Scythe: He's endured a beating from Doctor Doom, can react to a Sniper Shot mid flight, he's survived falling from a plane onto a tree, and was perfectly fine. He can snipe 12 people simultaneously, and once fought in an arena full of super-powered beings for two months, without his bionic arm. '''Soul: Are we sure he isn't a Super Solider? Scythe: Well he can be put down same as any other man, his bionic arm can be disabled by EMP's- Soul: And yet it shoots one. Scythe: -And he officially doesn't have superhuman abilities. He's just really, really tough. But that doesn't mean he isn't one of the best assassin's in the world. Soul: And he eventually broke free from the brainwashing and became friends with Captain America again, and became an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D., which just proves you don't fuck with The Winter Solider. Deathstroke (Que Batman: Arkham Origins - Deathstroke: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B_0Ev2RNDFo ) Scythe: In the history of the DC Universe, there have been few assassin's have been able to stand with the worlds greatest champions. Yet one always seems to do so well. His name is Slade Joseph Wilson. Deathstroke: Background: * Real Name: Slade Joseph Wilson * Height: 6'4"/1.93 m * Weight: 225 lbs/102 kg * Currently a mercenary * Will shoot children in the knee point blank using a shotgun * Still has yet to be well portrayed outside of the comics Soul: Slade kick-started his career in murder and violence at 16 when he illegally joined the US Military to fight in Korea. During that time he fell in love with his captain, Adeline Kane, and under her guidance he mastered every fighting style she taught him. This impressed her so well they where married with a kid on the way in just a few months! Damn! ' Scythe: To ensure he would become unstoppable on the field, Slade underwent an experiment that would help him resist truth serums. This, naturally, went horrible fucking wrong. But instead of ruining his life, it gave him superhuman strength, speed, and stamina, transforming him into the deadliest assassin in the world. A Terminator if you will. So...I guess they technically got what they wanted...he isn't going to be taking any truth serums. Because anyone who'd try it would end up dead. '''Soul: And thus, he became the deadliest assassin in the world. He became: Deathstroke. ' Deathstroke: Arsenal * Dual Sub-Machine Guns * Sniper/Assault Rifle Hybrid with Grade Launcher attachment * Pistols * Promethium sword * Stun Grenades * Remote Claw * Energy lance ** Fires a concussive laser blast * Super Bomb ** A very expensive flash grenade designed to keep Superman at bay * Armor ** Partially composed of Nth metal '''Soul: Deathstroke has one of the awesome-st arsenals an assassin could have. He's got duel SMG's, multiple types of pistols, a Sniper/Assault Rifle Hybrid with an underbelly Grenade Launcher, an awesome sword made of Promethium, a grapple claw, and stun bombs. Scythe: He posses a lance capable of firing concussive laser blasts, a "Super Bomb" that's really just a flash-bang with kryptonite in it to take out superman. Finally, his armor is composed of both Kevlar, Promethium, and Nth mettle Soul: Who the fuck keeps creating these fucking fictional alloy's? Vibranium at least sounds kinda cool and makes sense. But Nth mettle? Promethium? ' Scythe: Actually Soul, Promethium is a real thing. '''Soul: What the fuck!? ' Scythe: In real life, it's a chemical used in the atomic batteries in missiles and rockets. But in DC Comics, it can absorb energy, is incredibly strong, and is self-regenerative. '''Soul: So his suit has a healing factor? Who the actual fuck designed that? deathstroke: Natrual abilities: * Superhuman strength * Superhuman speed * Superhuman stamina * Healing factor Scythe: If that wasn't enough, he also has a minor healing factor himself that's perfect for repairing minor damage. Soul: Why does he and his suit need regeneration powers!? One is enough! ' Scythe: It's...not perfect. For example, when a gang of rival mercs kidnapped his son, Slade fought harder than he ever had at that time to save him. While it was a successful rescue, his son lost his ability to speak, and Adeline lashed out...with a bullet to the eye, that never regenerated. '''Soul: That's...stupid...and depressing. But despite that, Slade has accomplished some of the greatest feats in the DC Universe. ' Deathstroke: Feats and faults * + Downed 38 men in under 2 minutes * +Best most of the Justice League * +Decisively defeated Batman in a hand-to-hand fight * +Able to kick down a reinforced steel door with ease * +Bested Batman and Green Arrow separately in hand to hand combat * +Shot in the eye, survived, and is still a near flawless combatant * +Survived the explosion of a nuclear submarine, but was badly injured * +Fights a room of ninjas unarmed and without any gear * +Strong enough to throw an iron peg through a concrete wall * +Kicked through a missile proof window * +Does INFINITE push-ups * +Fought Deadshot for 5 days, while killing 62 civilians in the process * -Decapitation can kill him * -Organ regeneration can take several days * -Can't regenerate his eyes, for some reason. * -Too much pain puts him into an animalistic state 'Soul: He's taken down 38 men in almost 2 minuets, bested most on the Justice League in combat, bested a room of ninjas, and can kick through windows designed to resist missiles, and can do INFINITE push-ups. ' Scythe: He...isn't perfect though. He can die if his head is destroyed of severed from his body, organ regeneration can take several days, and he's known for exploding into violent, almost animalistic state when put under extreme rage and pain again. '''Soul: But anybody who crosses Slade is dead, one way or another. There's a reason he's considered the deadliest assassin in the world. He doesn't solve problem. He terminate's them. Death Battle Scythe: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all." Soul: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!! (Metropolis: 11:30PM) (Que Death Battle - Widow's Kiss (Therewolf Media): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XTqzQhV0F5M ) Late at night, 3 S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents where patrolling through the back alleys of a few sky-scrapers. A bullet suddenly shot out and took out on of the agents. The other two moved to fire on their assaulter, when two shots picked them off. A few rooftops away, Deathstroke stood up with his Assault Sniper in one hand and placed the other hand on his helmet. Deathstroke: It's done. All three are down. Lex Luthor: Good. But bee careful, there may be a high level assassin in the area. Deathstroke: Understood Luthor. At that time, The Winter Soldier kicked his way out of the stairwell and got onto a rooftop, setting up his own Sniper Rifle on the balcony. Winter Solider: I have eyes on the guy who's been picking off our agents. It's...Slade Wilson. Nick Fury: Deathstroke!? Take him out Agent Barnes, now! Deathstroke turned, noticing the glimmer in Bucky's scope, and quickly raised his Rifle towards the enemy assassin. The two took aim, and pulled the trigger. BANG! Two bullets flew through the air, and slammed right into each other, canceling the other out. Winter Solider stood up and pulled back, sending the empty shell out of his weapon and taking a shot at Slade's good eye, Deathstroke rolled out of the way and scoped in on Bucky's location to see...nothing. He looked around, and saw something he hadn't expected. The Winter Solider had dove off the building, Sniper now on his back, and fired his grapple hook onto the side of a building, swinging onto the one next to Slade and digging his bionic arm into it so he wouldn't fall. He looked over and pulled out a pistol, and Slade quickly pulled out his two and opened fire. Bucky fired a few times, his bullet's meeting and stopping Slade's before he pushed himself off the building and firing his grappling hook again, pulling himself straight at Deathstroke and kicking him over. He placed the utility device on his belt before he ran at his foe, who kicked him back as he got up, both men reached back and again drew their sidearms, the barrels of the two weapons inches apart from each other. Deathstroke: You made your last mistake challenging me Barnes. Winter Solider: It'll be you who's dead when this is over. They both fired, and the recoil sent Deathstroke's gun flying off the building and onto the street below while Winter Solider held onto his with his bionic arm, but holstered it. Bucky threw his bionic arm forwards, going for a quick jab that Slade parried and threw his fist forwards for a punch to the face. Stepping forwards, he threw a second punch the Bucky ducked under and slammed in Bionic Arm into his opponent's gut. Deathstroke stepped back and smirked under his mask, he quickly grabbed a Flash-bang and tossed it to the ground before flipping backwards and firing off his own remote claw grappling hook. BWASH! Bucky raised his arms as the flash-bang went off, his mask helping reduce the flash and pressed a button on the mask and began scanning the area. It pinged, and he could see Deathstroke inside an office building, and as such he dove off the building and fired his Grappling Hook and crashed through the building, kicking Slade into a wall and slammed his bionic fist into the enemy mercenaries face. Bucky readied himself to put his pistol into Slade's good eye, but the terminator managed to throw a kick and send Bucky back before getting up. Deathstroke: Ha. You aren't bad for an old man. But I fought in Korea. Winter Soldier: World War 2. Nazi's and Hydra. Doesn't compare. Deathstroke: We'll see about that. Reaching back, Deathstroke pulled out his energy lance and swung it, Winter Soldier using his bionic arm to counter it, ducking under another swing, and kicking it up. Slade scowled under his mask and throws an energy blast from it, sending Bucky back a few feet. Slade spun it around and charged up another bad. Raising him arm, Winter Solider fired an EMP blast that disabled the lance. He scoffed and prepared to charge when Bucky threw a bionic arm punch that snapped the lance in two and sent Slade flying back. Charging forwards, The Winter Soldier tackled Deathstroke out of the window and the two went flying down, and the two began punching each other in mid air before Slade landed on the street, groaning when Bucky landed on him. Winter Soldier: Are you done? Deathstroke: Not...on...your life. Deathstroke got up and pulled out his Assault Sniper, opening fire on the Winter Solider, who flipped backwards to avoid it and got behind a parked truck and took his own Assault Rifle from his back and poked out to fire back. Deathstroke stepped back a bit before priming his Grenade Launcher Attachment. Leaning down, he rolled two grenades towards the trick Winter Soldier stopped at before firing the one from his rifle, and the truck exploded in a nice fireball as he reloaded it. Deathstroke: Not a bad one. But not good eno- At that moment, a Grenade flew threw the air and exploded right at Slade's face, sending him flying onto his back as he helmet blew to bits. His vision wobbling, Slade slowly stood up as his suit began pulling itself back together and his healing factor did as well. Looking up, Bucky was walking over, his domino mask blown off as a bit of blood dripped from a new cut on his face. Wasting no time, The Winter Solider raised his pistol and began firing, putting multiple bullet's through Deathstroke's chest. He then raised and aimed for the head when Slade snapped and went into a fury of rage, grabbing his sword and charging Bucky, he swung and slicing the barrel of the pistol clean in half. Slade violently charged and stabbed his sword forwards, penetrating Bucky's lower chest and stabbing him in the rib-cage. Bucky kicked the rageful assassin back and pull the sword out, throwing it aside as Slade grabbed his two SMG's and began blind firing as Bucky made a run for it, grunting a he took a bullet to the leg, but managed to stop behind a building corner. The bullets stopped flying as Slade began walking forwards, and Bucky noticed something on the ground, Deathstroke's other gun, and plan formed in his mind. He grabbed it and took out the magnetize to see how many bullets where left. Just one. He'd have to make it count. He rolled out from behind cover and unveiled 5 throwing knives, throwing one into Slade's leg, the two into his chest, and the two more into both his wrists. Slade let out a yell of pain as Bucky raised the pistol. Deathstroke: AHhhhhhh!!! Th-this! ...This can't stop me! Winter Solider: But this will. And he fired, putting the round straight through Slade's other eye. As Deathstroke roared in pain, Bucky reached back and pushed through his legs pain as he stabbed Slade in the neck with a combat knife before kicking him back and grabbing the Assault Sniper, firing off the grenade launcher attachment at Deathstroke's head- BOOM! -which exploded like a chunk of wet meet. Blood, bits of skull and brain, flew everywhere as Deathstroke's headless corpse fell over, dead. Bucky fell over, leaning against a wall, and raised up to his communicator: Winter Solider: This is Agent Barens...Deathstroke is down...requesting evac... A few days pass, and Captain America and The Winter Solider bust into Lex Luthor's office with several S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents backing them up. As Luthor is arrested, he looks at The Winter Solider and offers him a job once he's out of prison. Winter Solider just laughs and walks away. Conclusion (Que Captain America: The Winter Solider - Captain America's Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dgZ_0msKRAE ) Soul: Looks like Winter came early, eh' Slade? Scythe: Don't get us wrong, this fight was ABSURDLY close. If given the right chance, Deathstroke certainly could've pulled out a victory here, and we aren't denying that. But in the end, The Winter Solider was too much for him. Soul: Physically, there isn't much difference between them. Thanks to his Bionic Arm, Bucky defiantly had the slight strength edge, but Slade's Healing Factor gave him durability, and they where about even in Speed. So this fight really came down to skill, arsenal, endurance, and experience. ' Scythe: And it was here Deathstroke fell apart. Bucky had a larger and more adaptable arsenal of weapons, his time in WW2 and the many assassinations he did until the present day give him far more experience to work with. And while Deathstroke fighting Deadshot for 5 days in impressive, it's nothing compared to Winter Soldier fighting in an alien arena for 2 months with little food or water, his bionic arm deactivated, and winning. '''Soul: And while Deathstroke may be more skilled in hand to hand combat, Bucky was a far better on the fly survivor. He's like a human swiss-army knife. ' Scythe: Slade taking down most of the Justice League does sound awe inspiring, but many of his greatest feats required absurd amounts of preparation and scheming, which hardly compares to the instantiations 1 on 1 setup of a Death Battle. '''Soul: Hell, even if you wanna argue Slade is stronger, Bucky's battle with Burnside Captain America show's he can take on guys stronger than him and still come out on top. Slade was in just over his head. Scythe: The winner is the Winter Solider. Next time Soul: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE!! "Let's go Blaziken!" "I'm all fired up!" Blaziken vs NatsuCategory:Scythe Watch Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Assassin Vs. Assassin Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:"Super Soldier" themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Sword VS Fist themed Death Battles Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music